RoTA Vol 2: Payback
by MadmanRoberto123
Summary: Adam and his family have survived the assault by the Slicing Talons, and have went home for the summer holidays. But even though they won, the past is about to come back to haunt them. They thought it was over. They thought they were safe. They were wrong. Second chapter of the RoTA saga. Rated M for the same reasons as Vol. 1.
1. Payback

**A/N: Hey, guys, and might I say, Happy New Year to all of you! And as a present to all of you, I am proud to present the first of two chapters of the second RoTA story, RoTA Vol 2: Payback. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **RoTA VOL. 2: Payback**

 **Chapter 1- Payback**

"They say If you want to glimpse the future, just look behind you. I used to think that was bollocks. But now I realise..."The woman said, staring out the window, before she turned to the body in the coffin. "...you can't outrun the past." Stepping up to the coffin, she said, "When we were kids, you'd start fights with the toughest bastards in the yard, but I was the one who'd have to step in and finish them."Lowering herself into a chair, she continued, "You'd steal from the corner shop, but it was me, who'd brave the old man's belt. I hoped you'd outgrown it, that playing the gangster, made you harder, smarter, better. But deep down, I guess I always knew you'd end up like this, despite everything I did teach you. Still, you're my flesh and blood, so you remain my cross to bear." She then stood up, picked a scroll off the bedside table, pocketed it, then took the sword from the body's hands, and sheathed it on her back. She then placed her hands on top of the body's. "Rest in peace now, little brother, while I settle your one last score."she said, before she walked away, pausing at the door. "You take care of my brother's body. Anything happens to it, I'll come by looking for you."she said, before the two attendants behind her fainted, and she walked out of the ruined funeral house, onto the street, where the bodies of numerous police officer were scattered. Seeing an officer behind her getting to his feet, she knelt down and picked up a grenade from a corpse. Pulling the pin out, she passed the grenade to the weakened man. "Here, hold this."she said, pushing him back into the funeral home, before she walked to her car, and got into it, driving away as the grenade went off...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on the island of Patch...**

Ryan Clougherty was out for his morning jog, dressed in a grey vest and tracksuit bottoms, running along the streets of Patch, greeting everybody happily, while enjoying the fresh air that came with the island. He had just passed the island's church when he felt a gust of wind, and the voice of his leader Adam whisper, "On your right.", before a black blur took off, causing Ryan to smirk. "Jackass."he said, continuing his jog. Not too long after, he felt another gust, and the voice said "On your right."once again, before the blur took off again. "On your right, got it."Ryan said, somewhat irritated, as he was starting to tire. Even later on, he felt another gust, and he said, "Don't you say it. Don't you say it.", before the voice said, "On your right."and the blur took off yet again. "C'mon!"Ryan shouted angrily, instantly changing to a sprint, and trying to follow the blur, but he quickly collapsed against a tree in exhaustion, with his chest feeling as of it was on fire.

As he struggled to regain his breath, the voice from before laughed and said, "Need a medic?" Looking up, Ryan saw Adam Robertson walk up, dressed in a black vest top, and black tracksuit bottoms. "Very funny, boss. I mean, you just ran like, what, 13 miles in 30 minutes."Ryan said, causing Adam to laugh. "Well, I got a late start."the boy in black said, causing Ryan to scoff. "Is that so? You should be ashamed of yourself, you should do another lap."he said, before he looked back to Adam. "Did you just take it? I assume you just took it." Laughing, Adam extended a hand, and pulled him to his feet. "C'mon, let's go home."Adam said, leading him back across the island.

"So, how's the domestic life treating you, Adam? We've been back home for a month."Ryan asked, before Adam shrugged. "It takes some getting used to. I mean, I never thought I'd get the chance for living peacefully again."he said, before Ryan placed a hand on his shoulder. "I get where you're coming from. Five years you were chased across Remnant. That takes an effect on someone. But, in the end, we won. The Talons are scattered, and soon enough, we'll take down the rest. It's just a pity what we had to do to achieve this victory."Ryan said, before Adam looked at the ground solemnly. "You wanna know the hardest part? It's not that I had to put Jamie down. It's the moving on. I mean, he might have been a psychopath, but he was still my brother."Adam said, referring to the battle that had come to be known as the Dark Aura Incident, where Adam and the 'family' he had gathered, had gone up against Adam's older brother Jamie and the terrorist organization he had formed, the Slicing Talons. The two groups had been in a back-and-forth war for the entirety of Adam's group's first year at Beacon Academy, and it had culminated in an all-out assault on the city of Vale by the Talons. While Adam's family had lost one of their members, Fox Alastair, they had managed to gather themselves in time for the attack. While it had been a huge struggle, Adam and his friends had eventually triumphed, killing Jamie and his lieutenants, Cameron Goldie, Cinder Fall, James Ironwood, Adam Taurus and Roman Torchwick. Along with gaining this major victory, Adam and his girlfriend Kayleigh had gained the Dark half of their Auras, making them vastly more powerful.

"Yeah, but at least he's back where he belongs."Ryan said, as the two boys reached Adam's house, causing Adam to look at the backyard, where a pair of dirt mounds were situated, with a handmade wooden cross at their heads. "He was a Robertson. This is his home."Adam replied, before he clapped Ryan on the shoulder. "Right, I'd best not leave Kayleigh waiting."he said, before going to enter the house, but turning back at the door. "Ryan."he called, causing his friend to turn back to him. "Grey looks good for you. Maybe you need to change your signature colour."he explain, causing Ryan to look at his outfit. "You know, I might just do that."he said, before Adam smirked. "Tell Rachel I said hi."The leader said, before Ryan nodded and walked off. Chuckling to himself, Adam pulled the door handle down and walked into the house.

"I'm home!"Adam called, shutting the door behind him. Immediately, the head of his girlfriend popped round the corner of the wall. "That was quick. Ryan not have that far to go when you joined, or something?"Kayleigh asked, before Adam smirked. "Nah, just struggled to keep up with me. I kinda overdone it."he said, scratching the back of his head. "How far did you get?"she asked, stepping out from behind the wall. "According to Ryan, 13 miles. Not my best, but a good workout."he said, before she kissed him. "Well, at least you're alright. I'll never understand how you can go for a jog first thing in the morning."she said, before heading back into the room she had appeared from. "Helps take my mind off things."Adam said, before heading upstairs and into his room. Flinging open his wardrobe, he quickly blurred, and when he stopped, he was in a clean set of clothes. He then grabbed his scroll, stuffed it into his pocket, then threw on a black jacket and hoodie, clipped his trusty Deathcaliber to his waist, before exiting the room. Descending the stairs, he saw Kayleigh standing at the kitchen counter, eating a plate of sandwiches, and his little sister Libby sitting at the table. Stepping up behind Kayleigh, he reached his arms round her waist, and hugged her. "Hello, sweetie!"Kayleigh said, before Adam kissed her cheek, then pulled away, smiling. Looking back down at the plate she was eating from, she found that one of her sandwiches was gone. Spinning round, she saw her boyfriend had swiped it. "You motherfucker..."she said, before Adam winked, and started to devour the sandwich.

"Get a room, you two!"Libby shouted, after placing her plate in the sink, and turning to watch the two lover's playful flirting. "A bit jealous there, sis? Missing your own boyfriend, are you?"Adam asked, before making the mistake of stepping a bit too close to Libby, who simply kneed him where the sun don't shine, sending him to the floor. "As a matter of fact, I do, jackass."she said, before stepping over him and leaving the room. "I deserved that."Adam said, picking himself up off the floor. "Of course you did."Kayleigh said, before Adam smiled and looked to his watch. "Right, I'm going hunting. You coming?"he asked, his girlfriend shaking her head. "Shannon wants me and Libby to join her, Rachel and Penny on a shopping trip down the town."she said, before Adam smiled. "You could take Ryan and Craig with you."she suggested, causing Adam to smile. "I just might do that."he said, before he kissed her. "See you, babe. Love you."he said, getting a "Love you" in response, before he took off out the house.

A few minutes later, he was standing in front of the Clougherty house, and he was watching Ryan talking with a Cat Faunus he recognized. Stepping closer, he saw Ryan kiss the girl goodbye, before she turned to walk away. Seeing Adam, she stepped up and embraced him. "Hi, Rachel. That you away for your shopping trip?"Adam asked, before the girl nodded. "Yeah, and I'd better get going."she said, before taking off. Smiling, Adam turned to Ryan. "What's up?"Ryan asked, before Adam nodded towards the Grimm infested forests. "Going hunting. You game?"he asked, Ryan nodding. "You read my mind."he said, moving his jacket out the way to reveal he was wearing his sword. "Alright, but let's make this a lad's night. Let's let Craig in on this as well."Adam said, before Ryan nodded. "Alright." Ryan said, before he opened his front door. "Craig! Get down here!"He shouted, before the boy in question ran down the stairs, stopping in front of the two.

"What's up?"Craig asked, Adam smiling in response. "Straight to the point, as always. We're hunting Grimm. Seeing as the girls are all going shopping, why don't us lads have some fun together?"he asked, before Craig nodded, and held up a hammer. "Was going to hunt anyway."he said, before Adam nodded. "Alright, let's go."he said, leading the two to the forest...

* * *

 **That night, Beacon Academy...**

Ozpin was sitting at his desk, looking at a file, when the elevator bell dinged, and a pair of heels clicking could be heard. "You're disappointed."The voice of Glynda Goodwitch said, before Ozpin looked up. "Excuse me?"he said, before Goodwitch nodded towards the file. "Schnee's been missing for a month, and we're no closer to finding him than when we started. Couple that, with your suspicions of the Talons still being around."she said, causing Ozpin to groan. "I'm just waiting for backup."he said, causing Glynda to chuckle. "You're a terrible liar."she said, before she looked at her watch. "I need to get home."she said, before Ozpin nodded. "I'll walk you down."he said, leaving the file on his desk, and standing up. "Alright, let's go."she said, leading him back to the elevator, then through the halls of Beacon, until they reached the airstrip. "Take care of yourself going home."Ozpin said, before Glynda kissed him lightly. "I always do."she said, before going to walk away. "Don't stay too long."she said, causing Ozpin to chuckle. "I'll stay as long as I want, woman!"He said, before Glynda shot back, "Knew you were going to say that!"before Ozpin walked away, smiling.

As the elevator doors opened, he immediately saw that there was a shadowy woman sitting at the desk, and who was typing rapidly on the computer built into the desk. Immediately, Ozpin's eyes went to his cane, which was leaning against the desk. Stepping into the room, he cleared his throat, only for the woman to hold up a finger. "Just one second."she said, causing Ozpin to raise an eyebrow. Stepping closer to her, he said, "Well, you sure ain't the IT gal, so you'd better start talking, before I break that finger six different ways and stick it right where the sun don't shine."he said, as the woman kept typing. "Professor Ozpin, right?"she asked, before Ozpin nodded. "That's right. I'm also the last man on Remnant who's computer you want to be hacking into. You've just earned yourself a dance with the devil, girl. You're under arrest."he said, before the woman scoffed. "I don't care about your computer. I'm here for the team who murdered my brother."she said, before Ozpin glared at her. "There ain't no goddamn team, it was just one man, and he's standing right in front of you." Finally, the woman stopped typing, and lifted a scroll off the desk. "You know, Goodwitch was right..."she said, pocketing the scroll, and facing Ozpin. "...You are a terrible liar." Without warning, she kicked the desk over, then leapt over it, kicking Ozpin into a pillar. Recovering, he rolled over to his cane, picked it up, and rose to his feet, turning to face the woman, who ran towards him, leapt into the air, and punched him in the side of the head, sending him to the floor again, causing him to drop the cane. Grunting, Ozpin threw a punch at the woman, who caught it, punched him in the arm, shattering his bones, before spinning, punching him in the chest, then kicking him in the back of the leg, before going to punch him in the side of the head, but Ozpin caught it, headbutted her, then grabbed her by the neck, lifted her into the air, then slammed her into the desk, winding her, as well as shattering the desk. "Goddamn IT gals!"He coughed, before the woman grabbed a shard of glass, and sliced his legs, causing him to cry out in pain, before she grabbed a leg of the table, and batted him in the head. She then put her feet on his chest, and pushed him away, causing him to land next to his cane, before she flipped back to her feet. Seizing his opportunity, Ozpin grabbed his cane, as the elevator doors opened, and Glynda ran in. "Ozpin!"she yelled, levitating shards of glass and sending them towards the woman, who ducked behind a pillar, while sliding a small beeping device across the floor, which landed close to Goodwitch. "Glynda!" Ozpin shouted, running over and covering her, as the device exploded, sending them both flying out the window, stories down to the rooftops below, Glynda landing on top of Ozpin. As soon as they impacted with the tiles, Ozpin's Aura broke in a flash of red, and he struggled to breathe. "Ozpin? Ozpin?"Glynda asked frantically, crawling up to help him.

Back in the remains of the office, the woman stepped out from behind the pillar, and she saw, on the wrecked screen of the desk:

 _DR BARTHOLOMEW OOBLECK_

 _History of Remnant teacher at Beacon_

 _Residence: Vale_

 _Currently on a mission to Mistral_

A smirk appeared on her face, as she left the office, saying "Payback time, Robertson..."

* * *

 **2 days later...**

Adam had just finished his jog, and had returned to his home, only to see a pair of delivery men heaving a large box out a van. "Adam Robertson?"one of the men asked, as Adam ran up. "Yeah, that's me. Who's this from?"he asked, before the other man said, "Dr Bartholomew Oobleck.", causing Adam to chuckle. "Alright, I'll get it from here."he said, signing for the package, before hefting it onto his shoulder. "You're strong!"one of the men said, causing Adam to smirk. "I eat a lot of protein."he said, before he carried the box to a shed behind his house. After he placed the box in the shed, he heard footsteps approaching. Leaving the shed, he saw his team walk up. "What's that, Adam?"Shannon asked, nodding towards the box. "A delivery from Oobleck. What, is he trying to make me into a history nerd or something?"he said, causing his team to laugh. "It still feels weird, doesn't it, Adam? Being here, living peacefully, after all that's happened."Shannon asked, Adam shrugging. "I'm where I belong."he said, wrapping an arm round Kayleigh's shoulders. At that moment, his scroll vibrated, causing him to pull it out, looking at the number. "Oh, look who it is!"He said, showing the rest of ARKS the screen, which said, "Dr Oobleck." Answering the call, he put the scroll to his ear. "Yo."he said, before a female voice he didn't recognize spoke. "Adam Robertson."it said. "You don't know me. But you're about to." It then hung up. His eyes widening, Adam turned back towards the shed, before he yelled, "GET DOWN!", pulling Kayleigh behind a small wall, Ryan doing the same with Shannon, as the shed exploded, sending bits of wood flying everywhere. As the four got to their feet, Adam saw Libby run up. "What was that?"she asked, Adam looking toward the shed. "A bomb, hidden as a parcel. The sender is no friend of ours. And she's just signed her death warrant."he said, before Ryan sighed.

"Here we go again..."

* * *

 **A/N: And I hope you liked this first chapter. The second will be uploaded immediately after this. I'll see you then. Madman out, for the first time of 2017!**


	2. Don't Miss

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of Vol. 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Don't Miss**

After the attempt on his life, Adam had received a call from Glynda, asking him to meet her at Vale Hospital, alone. Immediately, he had got on the first available airship, and Glynda met him at the front entrance. Walking with him, she explained the attack on Ozpin, as they reached the A&E ward.

"Depleted his Aura, shattered his collarbone, and broke his arm in two places. He only regained consciousness this morning. First thing he said was 'get me Adam'."she said, turning to face him. "You know who she is?"she demanded, causing Adam to shrug. "I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong."he said, causing Glynda to nod. Gesturing behind her, she said, "He's in there. He's waiting." Nodding, Adam went to enter the room, but turned back to her. "You okay?"he asked. "I'm fine."she said, before she walked towards the door. "We should see him."she said, before she entered the room, Adam slowly following her. Inside, he saw Ozpin lying in a bed, his arm in a cast, and bandages wrapped round his chest, watching a television, but he turned when the door opened.

"Brought you something."Glynda said, as Adam closed the door. "Your files."she said, holding a folder out. "Thank you."Ozpin said, taking it with his one good hand, before Glynda walked over to a chair next to the bed, and sank down into it. Adam then decided to speak up. "You risk life and limb to protect the free world, and what do they give you? Soda, and a bad Mistralian TV show."he joked, causing Ozpin to look up at the TV, where an old television show was broadcasting, before he chuckled. "You know, it's got it's perks. Sponge baths ain't that bad."he said, before a voice scolded him. "Dad!"the voice said, drawing Adam's attention to a girl sitting at the side of the room, probably about 10 years old. "Oh, I'm sorry, honey."Ozpin said, causing Adam's eyes to widen. "Dad?"he asked, as Ozpin sighed. "Honey, I want to introduce you to someone. He's an...he's an old friend."he said, causing the girl to stand up, and walk over to Adam. "Adam Robertson, right? My dad said he kicked your ass once."she said, causing Adam to look at Ozpin, one eyebrow raised, before Ozpin grinned. What the girl was referring to, was the match that Ozpin and his teachers had fought against Adam's team the year prior. Adam and Ozpin had been the last two standing, and had fought so quickly that no-one could tell who's Aura dropped into the red zone first, so they called the match a draw.

"Your dad's on heavy pain meds. I can understand it if his history's a little hazy."Adam said to the girl, causing Ozpin to chuckle. "I doubt it."The girl said, before Ozpin spoke up. "Alright, honey, that's enough. I want you to go with your mother and get something to eat, while Adam and I have a little talk."he said, before Glynda stood up, and took the girl by the shoulders. "C'mon sweetheart."she said, before the two left the room. "Your daughter knows how to play the game, Ozpin. I like her."Adam said jokingly, causing Ozpin to chuckle again. "Her name's Samantha. Happiest accident I ever had. But that's not why you're here."he said, causing Adam to shake his head.

"Who did this?"he asked, walking round the bed. "You remember Cameron Goldie?"Ozpin asked, causing Adam to freeze in shock. "The same one who helped your brother tear down half of Vale. Well, this is his big, bad sister. Take a look at this."he said, holding out the file. Taking it, Adam opened to find a mugshot of a woman, on a wanted poster. "Carla Goldie."he said, reading the name of the woman, before Ozpin nodded. "Ex Mistralian Special Forces assassin. The kind of unique asset that no government would ever admit to employing."The older Huntsman said, causing Adam to look at him. "Black ops guys?"he asked, before Ozpin shook his head. "Worse, they created a monster. They felt that Goldie was a necessary evil, until eventually, they decided she was unnecessary. The powers that be felt that she knew just a little bit too much. The asset became a liability, so they sent in 20 elite operatives to 'retire' her."he explained, before Adam sighed. "And they missed."he said, before Ozpin nodded. "That was 6 years ago, and Goldie's been a ghost ever since."he said, before Adam looked to his injuries. "Until now."he said, before putting down the file, and leaning on the bar at the bottom of the bed. "How do I find her?"he asked, fixing Ozpin with a stare. "Well, the official answer is, you don't."The Headmaster said, before Adam straightened up. "She killed Oobleck. Almost killed my family."he said, walking up to Ozpin's side. "She tried to put me in a bodybag too. That's why, when I get out, I'm going to put a hunt out on her so bad she's going to wish her mother had kept her legs closed. But until then, my official answer to you, is stand down."Ozpin said, causing Adam to shake his head. "Now you know I can't do that, Ozpin."he said, going to a table and picking up the file. "I do know you, Adam, which is why now, I give you the brother to brother answer. You do whatever you got to do. When you find that sneaky bitch, just do me one favour."Ozpin said, causing Adam to look at him. "And what's that?"he asked, causing a small silence, before Ozpin said...

"Don't miss."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on Patch...**

Libby and the rest of Team ARKS, with some help from their friends Team RWBY, had finished clearing up the wreckage of the shed, when Libby's scroll went off. Seeing it was from Adam, Libby answered. "Adam?"she asked, while on the other end of the line, Adam pushed through a set of double doors at the hospital. "Hey Libby. You alright there?"he asked, stopping in the middle of a corridor. "Yeah, I'm fine. Adam, did you find out who did this, who's after us?"she asked. "Looks like the sins of Beacon have followed us home. Tell Ryan he's the one who's in the most danger."he said, before Libby looked to Ryan. "Why's that?"she asked, before Adam replied with, "He's the one who killed Cameron, and now the older sister has joined the fight. She's coming for all of us. She's crippled Ozpin, and murdered Oobleck. Now, I'm going after her."he said, before Libby said, "I thought we were finished with all this, Adam."she said, before Adam sighed. "Me too, sis, but I knew that Beacon wasn't the end. It was just the beginning."he said, before Libby replied, "We're coming with you, Adam." "Alright, get the rest of the crew on the phone. Tell them I'll meet them in Vale in two days."Adam said, heading for an elevator. "Alright, I will. Where are you going?"she asked, as Adam entered the elevator. "Mistral. I'm bringing Oobleck home."he said, as the doors slid shut...

* * *

 **2 days later...**

Adam and his crew, consisting of Teams ARKS, RWBY, JNPR, the remaining members of Team CFVY, Libby's Team CRPL, SSSN & NEM, along with the remaining teachers of Beacon were assembled in the cemetery of Vale. After Adam had ended the call with Libby two days prior, he and Glynda had travelled to Mistral, where they had recovered Oobleck's body. They had then immediately travelled back to Vale, where they met up with the rest of Adam's crew, before they arranged to bury Oobleck. Currently, Adam had stepped up to the coffin Oobleck's body was in, and placed a flower on top. "They say we live in the hearts of those we leave behind, as not to die."he said, before his face darkened. "But she put you in this grave. So now I'll do the same to her."he finished, before he saw a dark figure on a hill overlooking the area.

Meanwhile, the rest of Adam's crew were at the back of the crowd, where Coco Adel, leader of Team CFVY, said, "I can't do any more funerals."she said, clearly remembering the agonising death of her boyfriend and teammate Fox during the war on the Slicing Talons the previous year. Next to her, the blonde brawler Yang Xiao Long of RWBY said, "First Oobleck, now Ozpin's laid up, of all people." After she said this, Kayleigh got the point immediately. "We're being hunted."she said, causing Ryan to nod. Meanwhile, Adam started to walk after the figure, who got into a car. "You know she's out there somewhere watching, right?"Kayleigh asked, before Ryan nodded. "I hope so. Means she's close."he said, before Coco turned to him. "Just promise me Ryan..."she said. "...No more funerals." Shaking his head, Ryan said, "Just one more..."he said, before he looked at her.

"Hers."

* * *

Activating his Semblance, Adam sped after the figure, who sped off, and immediately launched himself onto the rooftops, where he saw the car tear down the street. Growling, he sped across the rooftops, always keeping the car visible, until it disappeared into a tunnel. Smiling, he leapt off the roof, and ran into the tunnel. When he slowed to a stop, he saw the car's driver had exited, and was sitting on the hood, a sword on their back, and their face covered by a hood. As Adam clenched his fist, they slid off the car, and pulled down the hood, revealing the face of Carla Goldie. As Carla smirked, Adam sped towards her, before she copied his actions, and ran towards him. At the last second, Carla shoulder charged Adam while sliding under him, causing him to fly over her and collide with a pillar, before falling to the ground, before Carla skidded to a stop, and turned to him as he got to his feet. "Never should have messed with a person's family."she said, before Adam smirked. "I told your brother the same thing."he said, before he cracked his shoulder, and looked to Carla's arm, where he saw the flash of a metal sheet, before her Aura caused her skin to cover it. "You've reinforced your skeleton."he said, before he smirked. "It's like going into a ring with weighted gloves." "Your mistake. I'm not here to play games. See, you and me, we're from different worlds. Trust me, I've seen a lot meaner streets than the ones you're used to."she spat, causing Adam to smirk. "Stick around."he said, flicking his arm to the side, causing Deathcaliber to slide into his arm. "They're gonna get a lot meaner." As he went to step forward, Carla unsheathed her sword, turned it into a rifle, and pointed it at him, causing him to stop. "You thought this was gonna be a street fight?"she asked, before a noise from behind her caught her attention. Turning, she barely managed to dodge a shot from Ryan's Stormblade, flipping over the car, and running off, while returning fire to what Adam saw was his crew running up, before Carla vanished.

"Lucky we arrived when we did, eh?"Ryan asked, before Adam smiled. "Yeah, but you also let our target get away."he said, before Glynda scoffed. "I think you'll find we just saved your ass there, Robertson. Now, I want you and Miss Murphy to come with me back to Beacon. The rest of you can come up later."she said, before Adam and Kayleigh looked at her in confusion, before Adam nodded. "Alright, lead the way."he said, causing Glynda to smirk. "Why, though?"he asked, causing her smirk to grow, before she replied...

"I can help you bring down Carla Goldie."

* * *

 **A/N: And the next chapter will be uploaded sometime in the future. I'll see you whenever I upload the next chapter of one of my stories. Madman out!**


	3. The New Talons

**A/N: Welcome back to RoTA Voicel. 2! Sorry for the inactivity, I've had so many story ideas going through my head, I've had to write them down, most prominently being a Yuki Yuna is a Hero crossover. But nevertheless, here's Chapter 3 of Payback. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- The New Talons**

Almost as soon as Glynda had said that, Adam and Kayleigh had immediately agreed to accompany her to Beacon, where their gaze was immediately drawn to the sight of Ozpin's bombed office, causing Adam to clench his fist. "She managed to sneak into Beacon, completely undetected, and effortlessly defeated Ozpin. This chick's relentless."he said, before Kayleigh took his hand. "We'll stop her."she said, causing Adam to nod. "You're right, we will."he said, causing Glynda to smile. "You two go well together."she said, causing Adam to chuckle. "Damn straight!"He said, before he gestured ahead. "Shall we?"he asked, before Glynda nodded and lead them to the school's gymnasium. As the trio approached the door, they heard the sounds of people inside. "Thought this place was empty over the holidays."Adam said, before Glynda smiled. "It is, but there is something Ozpin was going to discuss with you at the start of next year."she said, before Kayleigh looked to Adam, who nodded. "I remember. I'll take it this is it?"he asked, before Glynda nodded and passed him a file. Opening it, Adam and Kayleigh saw three pictures, one of a female, and two of males, before Glynda said, "Look at what they've got in common." Reading through the rest of the file, Adam's eyes widened. "No way."he said, before Glynda nodded, and opened the door, entering the gym, Adam and Kayleigh following her.

Inside, the two members of ARKS saw a trio of people inside, the same ones from the file. They turned to look at Glynda when she entered, before their gaze shifted to Adam and Kayleigh. "Adam, Kayleigh, might I introduce you to Carlisle, AKA Doc..."Glynda said, pointing to a blonde haired male, who nodded, "Elenora, AKA Wraith..."she said, moving to the girl in the middle, who simply jerked her head in greeting, "And Riddick, AKA Quake."she finished, pointing to the black-haired male, who simply scoffed and looked away. "They make up Beacon's black ops Talons team, which is led by Elenora in the field. To round it off, all three of them are SAIs, like yourselves."Glynda said, turning back to the couple. "SAIs, huh?"Adam asked, before Riddick scoffed again. "Yeah, we are. Got a problem with that?"he spat, before Adam smirked. "Not at all. So what can you three do?"he asked, before the three smirked. Stepping forward, Carlisle withdrew a knife from a sheath on his side. "I have to ask, you squeamish?"he asked, before Adam and Kayleigh shook their heads. "Good."he said, before he brought the knife up, held his hand under it, and brought the knife down, severing the hand at the wrist. His eyes widening, Adam looked to Carlisle, who smirked. Suddenly, the boy's arm glowed, and the two ARKS members could see a small hand form where the old one was, before returning to normal size. Flexing his fingers, Carlisle explained, "My sibling and I had the shared accelerated healing factor as a Semblance. Unlike normal SAIs, who can heal most minor amputations, I can heal major injuries, either grievous or major. I also can use this Semblance to heal other's injuries." Nodding, Adam turned to Elenora.

"And you?"he asked, before the girl floated up into the air, before disappearing, and reappearing at the other end of the hall, floating higher than she was before. She then disappeared, and reappeared above where she was previously, before she dropped to the floor. "Primary Semblance is flight. Secondary is teleportation."she said, before Adam looked to Riddick. "Yours?"he asked, before Riddick smirked, held out his hand, and concentrated. Immediately, the room started to shake. "Riddick, we need to keep this building standing."Glynda said, causing the boy in question to lower his hand, ceasing the shaking. "Control over the earth."he said bluntly, before Elenora stepped up. "You know our Semblances, but what about you two?"she asked, before the BlackFire couple looked to each other and smirked. Holding out a hand, Adam said, "You might want to step back.", before Kayleigh held up a hand, and conjured a fireball. Throwing it up, she started to concentrate, and the fire turned into the shape of a Phoenix, Kayleigh's symbol, which then flew a couple of laps around the room, before dissipating. "Control over fire. I used to be only able to manipulate it, but since I beat my sister, I can create it as well."Kayleigh said, before Carlisle's eyes widened. "Fascinating."he said, before Elenora cleared her throat. "As good as this is..."she said, before she looked to Adam. "Yours?"she asked, before Adam smirked, and pulled his jacket off. "Hold this please, babe."he said to Kayleigh, who took the jacket, as Adam stepped over to the combat simulator. Spawning a couple of enemies, he took the jacket back off of Kayleigh. "This..."he said, holding it up, "...is my time limit."

"That little time, for that many enemies? Good luck."Riddick said, before Adam chuckled. "Want to make this interesting, then?"he asked, grinning the whole while. "100 Lien you don't make it."Riddick said, before Adam nodded. "Sounds good."he said, before he flung the jacket up into the air, before he crouched and blurred out of his spot, and a second later, the enemies were all disintegrating into pixels, and he held out one hand, which the jacket fell into, before he slid it on. "Suck it, Riddick!"he said smugly, before Elenora grinned. "Pay up, Riddick!"she said, before Riddick sighed and withdrew some Lien from his pocket, before passing it to Adam. Pocketing it, Adam turned to Glynda. "While this is fun and all, why did you show us these three?"he asked, Glynda smiling in response. "I would assume it's obvious, Adam. Ozpin wants you two to consider joining the team. Part-time of course."she explained, before Carlisle cleared his throat. "We heard that your people are being hunted, by a member of the Slicing Talons. If you'll have us, we also want to help you." Turning to him, Adam shook his head. "Absolutely not. I'm not going to allow people who weren't at the Dark Aura Incident...Wait, Carla's a Talon?"he asked in shock. "Yes. Judging from what we've seen, she heads a small cell of well trained Talon soldiers, all of which have been confirmed to have participated in the Dark Aura Incident."Glynda said, before Adam clenched his fist. "Dammit."he said quietly, before Kayleigh placed a hand on his arm. Looking to her, he smiled. "Adam, as much as I admire the fact you want to protect people, I'm afraid Ozpin and I are insisting you work with Team Talon."Glynda said, before Adam looked from her to the Talon Team, and sighed. "Fine. You three can help. But..."he said, turning to Glynda. "...It'll be my way. And my crew."he said, before Glynda smiled and nodded. "I assumed as much, which is why I called your family up here."she said, holding up a scroll. Looking at the message on her screen, Adam nodded. "Alright, let's go."he said, before the Talon team nodded. "Lead the way."Elenora said, as the three followed Adam and Kayleigh out the room.

* * *

After walking to the airstrip, Adam saw the rest of his crew walk up. "Hey, Adam. Who are these three?"Ryan asked, nodding towards the Talon Team. Holding up a hand, Adam said, "They're Ozpin's black ops Talons team. Ozpin and Goodwitch want us to work with them to take down Carla. They're good." Smiling, Ryan looked to the Talons team. Smiling, Carlisle stepped forward, and extended a hand. "Name's Carlisle. Pleasure to meet you all."he said, before Riddick spun to Goodwitch, who had followed them out to the airstrip. "You want us to work with these kids? Fuck off. I'm not doing this!"He said, before Adam scoffed. "Trust me, Riddick, we don't want to work with you either."he said, causing Riddick to spin to him. "Go to hell, Robertson."Riddick spat, before Adam's fist clenched. "You sound like you're itching for a fight, Riddick."The young leader said, before Riddick cracked his knuckles. "Bring it."The older boy said, before Adam smiled. In an instant, he vanished, and cracked Riddick in the jaw, sending him flying across the courtyard, slamming into a tree. Elenora went to separate the two, but Ryan held her back. "You're not gonna want to do that."he said, before the girl nodded, as Riddick got back to his feet. Spitting out a glob of saliva, Riddick saw that Adam had walked towards him, and went to throw another punch, but Riddick caught his arm, punched him in the head, and threw him into another tree, his head becoming embedded in the trunk. Inside, Adam saw an alarm clock resting inside the tree. " _Huh, so that's where that clock ended up."_ he thought to himself, before he placed a hand on either side of the trunk, and pushed against it, his head eventually exiting from the trunk. Before he could retaliate and attack Riddick, Ryan stepped in front of him and said, "Let it go, Adam." Breathing heavily, Adam unclenched his fist. Riddick, on the other hand, went to attack Adam, but Elenora appeared next to him, put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Stand down, Riddick. I'm warning you." Looking to her, Riddick raised his hands, and she released him.

"You alright, Adam?"Shannon asked, before Adam nodded. "I'm fine. Complete Aura, remember?"he said, before Glynda smiled and stepped forward. "As fun as this was, all of you, follow me."she said, before heading back into Beacon, the students and Talons team following her, before she lead them to a classroom that Adam recognized as Oobleck's old room. As the door shut behind them, Glynda stepped behind the desk, and put down a file.

* * *

"Right, as you all know, your target's name is Carla Goldie, and she is the one responsible for murdering Oobleck and crippling Ozpin. This should show how powerful exactly she is. Thanks to some files we managed to retrieve from the Slicing Talons thanks to Miss Kirkwood and Mr Mccolgan, Carla was introduced to the organization around or at the same time as her brother, who, as you know, is the one who was the second in command. After her brother's murder at the hands of Mr Clougherty, she is only obsessed with one thing..."Glynda said, before Adam cut her off. "Killing us all."he said, before Glynda nodded. "She's already taken down Oobleck, and crippled Ozpin. She's not to be underestimated."she said, before Adam scoffed. "Couple that, with the fact that she's reinforced her skeleton."he said, before his crew looked to him in shock. "Yeah, right. That's not possible, Robertson."Riddick said, before Carlisle held up a hand. "It actually is, Riddick. I would only say that it wouldn't be a process with many successes."he said, before Riddick scoffed. "Fine, then. I'm willing to help you and your friends, Robertson."he said, before Adam glared at him. "Fine by me. But, let's get a couple of things straight, Riddick. This'll be done my way. Also, these people aren't my friends..."he said, before Riddick raised an eyebrow. "...They're my family."he finished, before Riddick scoffed. "Please. There's no chance that you all are related."he said, before Adam smirked. "Blood makes you related, but it's loyalty that makes you family."he said, before Carlisle smiled. "Sounds like a family people would want to be a part of."he said, before Adam smiled, and looked to his crew. "Hang on a second."he said, before looking round his 'family'. "Where's Coco?"he asked, before the rest of the 'family' looked round. "No idea. She was here a second ago."Velvet said, before Adam sighed. "I know where she is. Wait here."he said, before he sped off.

* * *

Almost a few seconds later, he ended up at the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest, where he saw Coco kneeling next to a small stone. Walking up behind her, he said, "Knew I would find you here.", causing her to jump. "I still feel him sometimes, Adam."she said, as Adam leaned against a tree. "I know. It's been months since he died, yet it still hurts quite badly."he said, before Coco nodded, placed a flower on top of the gravestone, and stood up. "We should get back in there."she said, before Adam nodded, and they went to walk back into Beacon. Suddenly, Adam stopped, and turned his head back to the gravestone. Seeing he was no longer beside her, Coco turned back round. "What's up, Adam?"she asked, before Adam held his hand out, and concentrated. After a second, he lowered the hand, and said, "That's not possible." "What's wrong, Adam?"Coco asked, before Adam looked to her. "Forgive me for what I'm about to do here."he said, moving his hand to Deathcaliber. Spinning it into his hand, he pointed the barrel at the dirt mound, and pulled the trigger, making it explode in a cloud of dirt. At that moment, the rest of his crew ran up. "What the fuck you doing, Adam?"Ryan demanded, before Adam simply ignored him and leapt into the hole, landing next to the coffin inside. Winding his arm back, he punched straight through the wood, before yanking his arm back, ripping the lid of the coffin clean off. Looking into the coffin, he gasped at what he saw. Looking at Ryan briefly, he asked, to the confusion of the rest of his 'family'...

"What the fuck?"

* * *

 **A/N: And I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Is it just me, or is the cast of characters becoming way too packed? You think this saga's bad, just wait until I get to the RWBY, SAO & Clannad mega crossover. I'm gonna have some fun with that! Anyway, I dare you to guess what'll happen next in Payback. See you next chapter. Madman out!**


	4. Return to Duty

**A/N: Welcome back to RoTA Vol. 2! Sorry for my inactivity, but I've been caught up a lot with Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment for the PS4. Seriously, at last check, I was on nearly 50 hours of playtime, after only a couple of days owning it. Yes, I have no life, and I'm proud of it.**

 **Anyway, I know that you've been waiting a while for this one, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- Return to Duty**

Looking back into the coffin, Adam kneeled down, picked up what he saw, then straightened back up. As he came back into view, his 'family' saw he was holding a large crystal, about the size of a human, in his arms. "What the hell?"Ryan asked, before Adam looked to him. "Help me get it inside."he ordered, before he climbed out of the hole. Immediately, Ryan ran up to help him, and soon after, they were all back in Oobleck's classroom, the crystal resting on the teacher's desk.

* * *

"What is that thing?"Kayleigh asked, before Adam shrugged. "Not a clue. But here's the real question: How can I detect an Aura inside it?"he asked, before his crew's eyes widened. "Hang on. If you can detect an Aura in there, and we buried Fox in that grave, and Auras only go through living creatures on Remnant, then that means..."Shannon said, before Adam nodded. "That's what I'm thinking. But how is it possible?"he asked, scratching his head in confusion. "His Aura, in order to save him, could have put him in some kind of stasis, keeping him alive, and allowing the wounds to heal."Ryan hypothesized, before Adam looked to him, then back to the crystal. Suddenly, Carlisle spoke up.

"Sorry for butting in here, but someone care to fill us in on what's going on?"he asked, before Ryan quickly summed up the situation. "Ah, well then. As unlikely as it seems, it's possible. The only way we'll know, however, is if we open it somehow."he said, before Adam looked to him. "My thoughts exactly, Carlisle."he said, before he stepped in front of the crystal. "Adam, what are you thinking?"Shannon asked, before Adam smiled. "Is it not so obvious?"he asked, as his fist glowed with Aura. As he winded his arm back, Ryan pieced together what he was thinking. "No, Adam, don't!"He yelled, as Adam's arm flew out and connected with the side of the crystal. As the black dressed leader lifted his arm off the crystal, a large crack where his fist connected could be seen. Suddenly, the crack grew bigger, and the crystal started to disintegrate. Eventually, it exploded in a flash of light, causing everyone present to cover their eyes. When they regained their vision, they saw a pile of crystal remnants, as well as a body lying on the desk. Smiling, Adam walked up to the side of the body, which he recognized. Suddenly, the body jerked violently, before erupting in a coughing fit. Extending an arm, Adam placed a hand on the body's shoulder. As the figure turned to look at him, he smiled.

"Fox?"he asked, as the figure was indeed Fox Alastair, the member of the 'family' that had died the previous year, or so they had thought. As the boy shakily slid off the table he coughed again, before he spoke. "I swear to God, Adam, if this is heaven, and you died in that war, I'm going to kill you."Fox said, before Adam smirked, held up a hand & clicked his fingers, causing what looked like a multi coloured ball of fire to appear in his hand. "What do you think?"he asked, before Fox chuckled. "Smartass. But, I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humour. So, if you're not dead, how can you be here?"the boy asked, before Adam chuckled. "Well, how do I put this... you're not dead, Fox."he said, before Fox's eyes widened. "What?"he asked in shock, before the 'family' walked up. "It's true, Fox. Somehow, you managed to stay alive inside this crystal like thing. We think that your Aura kept you alive, but somehow it crystallized. You were in some kind of suspended animation."Velvet explained, before Fox smiled. "Well, you won't see me complaining."he said, cracking his back, before he looked round the room. "Coco. Where is she?"he asked, before Adam spun round. Sure enough, Coco wasn't present again. "I thought that she came back in."Yastuhashi said, before Adam nodded. Placing a hand on Fox's shoulder, he said, "Follow me."he said, before Fox nodded. "Lead on."he said, gesturing out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two boys were in front of the door to Team CFVY'S dorm, and Adam turned to Fox. "I tracked her Aura here. Secondary Semblance that I picked up from my brother."he explained, before Fox nodded. "Hang on for a second."Adam said, before he knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he raised his voice, and said, "Coco, I know you're in there. Aura Detection, remember?", followed by a click of the door. Smiling, Adam put his hand on the doorknob, before he opened the door, revealing Coco was sitting on her bed, staring out the window.

"What do you want, Adam?"Coco asked, before Adam smiled. "I want to give you a surprise."he said, causing the girl to look at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"she asked, before Adam stepped to the side, revealing Fox behind him. Her breath hitching, Coco slid off the bed, and walked up to her ex-boyfriend. "Fox?"she asked, before the boy nodded. "Yeah, it's me, babe."he said, before Coco looked to Adam, who nodded. "It's true, Coco. I'll explain it all later."he said, before going to leave. "I can see that you two have a lot to catch up on. I'll see you both later."he said, before he left the room. As he turned to walk down the corridor, he was surprised by his team, who had appeared behind him.

* * *

"Goodwitch wants you."Ryan said, before Adam nodded. "Alright, let's go."he replied, following ARKS back to the classroom. After they entered, Goodwitch turned to look at him. "Where's Mr Alastair?"she asked, before Adam smirked. "He and Coco are...catching up in Team CFVY's dorm."he said, causing the members of his crew to either cringe or blush in embarrassment. "I'm sure they are."Glynda said under her breath, but a few members of the crew heard her, including Adam, who smirked. "So, I believe you wanted to see me?"Adam said to move the subject along. "Yes. I wanted to warn you about one thing we've learned about Carla Goldie."Goodwitch said, before Adam nodded. "If it helps to bury her, I'm all ears."he said, before Glynda nodded, and placed her scroll on the desk, causing a number of holographic images and files to appear. Stepping up, Adam placed his own scroll on the desk, and the files were copied to his device. Scrolling through the list, he pulled up an image of a ruined building. "She done that at least 2 weeks ago. That funeral parlour is where her brother's body was being held."Glynda said, before Adam sighed. "Cameron."he said, before looking to Ryan, who had a look in his eye that Adam recognized: Sorrow.

"All of these files and images are the work of Carla, and as you can see, there are usually no survivors of her attacks. Seeing how easily she was able to do all this, as well as cripple Ozpin, she is not to be taken lightly. She has had military training in both combat and stealth, which explains how she always manages to escape capture. She strikes hard and fast, without warning, and disappears just as quickly. She's a shadow. And to round things off, as you know, she's a member of the Slicing Talons."Glynda explained, before Adam nodded. "Not to be taken lightly."he quoted, before smiling. "She's going to realise she's fucked with the wrong family."he said, before Glynda nodded. "I knew you'd be ready to jump right in Adam, but I must warn you: Be prepared to play dirty. Goldie lives in a world that doesn't play by your rules. You and your 'family' walked into that world last year, and now, it's followed you home."she said, before Adam smirked again. "Play dirty? Now that's my speciality."he said, before he turned to Ryan. "You even need to ask, Adam? We're being hunted by an ex-military assassin, who could easily rip us apart as soon as she gets the chance. Sign me up!"He said, before Adam nodded, and looked to the rest of the crew. "All of us are in danger this time Adam, not just you."Ruby said, before looking at the rest of the crew, who nodded. "We're in."she finished, before the door to the room opened. "You going to war again, Adam? Well, count me in!"Fox said, as he and Coco walked into the room.

"You sure, Fox? You just came back from the dead. You sure you can fight?"Adam asked, before Fox nodded and cracked his knuckles. "It's time for some payback, if you ask me."he said, before Adam looked to Coco. "Oh, I'm ready!"she said, brandishing her handbag. "Alright then..."Adam said, looking round his crew, "Get ready to move out!" Nodding, the crew left the room. Looking back to Goodwitch, Adam nodded, before he saw that Team Talon were present. "Come on then!"He said, before the three SAIs nodded, and hurried after the crew. As he went to leave the room, Glynda called him back. "Adam..."she said, causing the boy to turn back. "Be careful."she said, before the boy nodded and ran off. Sighing as the door closed, Glynda looked at a photo on the desk, which was of the teachers and a graduating class from years prior. Picking it up, she said, "Oh, Lisa, if only you could see how your children have become, you'd be proud.", before putting it back down, and following after Adam.

* * *

Adam caught up with his crew inside the locker room, where they were readying their weapons for battle. When he opened the door, the first person he headed to was Fox. "You sure you're up for this, Fox?"he asked, as the boy clipped his wrist blades to his arms. Looking to him, Fox nodded and said, "Yeah, Adam, I'm sure. Besides...", before he flexed his arm. "I've got a score to settle." Smiling, Adam nodded, before heading to ARKS. "You ready, you three?"he asked, before his teammates smirked. "Of course we are Adam. Just one problem..."Ryan said, before Adam looked to him. "How are we going to stop Carla, when we don't even know where she is?"the grey clad Huntsman asked, before Glynda, who had just entered the room, cleared her throat, causing everyone present to turn to her. Holding up a tablet, she said...

"I can give you the answer to that question."

* * *

 **A/N: And I want to know if any of you lot saw the revelation at the start coming. If you did, I promise, there's more to come!**

 **See you next chapter. Madman out!**


	5. First Strike

**A/N: Welcome back to _RoTA Vol. 2: Payback!_ I know that I've said that I will only work on one story at a time, but due to a number of things; 1, My tendency to procrastinate, 2, my want to create more stories for you guys, and 3, my girlfriend wanting me to post new** _**RoTA**_ **chapters, I've decided to throw that rule out. I promise, I will still be continuing _When The Brothers Cry_ when I get a new chapter finished.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- First Strike**

Glynda had explained that thanks to the CCT tower at Beacon, Ozpin had developed a sort of facial tracking device, which could pinpoint Carla anywhere in the world. The only problem, was that the device was missing one vital piece. When Adam had heard this, he groaned and slammed his head into a locker. "Great. A fucking fetch quest." he said, before Glynda nodded. "I know where the last component is, but the bad news is..." she said, before Kayleigh spoke up. "Let me guess. Carla knows too." she said, before Goodwitch nodded. "Thanks to the Talons infiltrating Beacon last year, they know where it is, which means they'll be guarding it heavily." she said, before Adam grinned. "Fantastic. I've been looking for a challenge." he said, before the ghost of a smile appeared on Glynda's face. "Very well, Adam. The command of this mission is yours. If you need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask." she said, before Adam nodded. "Alright, time to go to work." he said, before he turned to his crew. "Let's go." he said, before his 'family' exited the room, Adam following behind them. Stopping at the door, he turned to Glynda, smiled and said, "Well, see you later, Glynda.", before speeding off. "Good luck, Adam." she said, before getting up and heading back to her work.

* * *

After catching up with his group, Adam saw that Ryan was holding a package. "This got delivered to Patch a couple of days ago. It's for you. I've been meaning to give it to you." he said, passing the box to Adam. Warily, the black-clad boy placed the parcel on a nearby bench, before ripping the paper off. Inside, there was a solid wooden box, with a note on top. Picking up the note, Adam read...

 _This partly belongs to you, seeing as you helped create it, and now, it is being returned to you. Use it well._

Scrunching up the note, Adam lifted the lid of the box, before looking inside. After a few seconds, he burst into a maniacal fit of laughter. "You sneaky bastard!" He said to himself, before continuing to laugh. As he giggled like a child, Elenora went up to Ryan and asked, "What the fuck is wrong with him? He seems to have gone insane." Shrugging, Ryan replied, "If that's true, maybe insanity runs in the family.", before Adam looked to him. "Oh, really? You think insanity runs in my family? Well, if that's the case..." he said, before reaching into the box and withdrawing the contents...

"Let it fucking run."

* * *

 **An hour later...**

The airship had taken the crew to a barren area in the mountains, and was now hovering above the ground. "Sorry, but that's as far as I can take you. The destination is just beyond that mountain range." The pilot said, when Adam asked them why they had stopped early. "Alright, well, thanks for this." he said, before the pilot nodded, and picked up a case, handing it to Adam. "Tell the rest of your crew to put these on." They said, before Adam nodded, and took the case back to his crew, putting one of the devices in his ear. "Put these on." he said, passing the case to Ryan. As the case went round the crew, the voice of the pilot came down the devices. _"Alright, everyone got their earpieces in?"_ they asked, before Adam said, "Yeah, we do." _"Right, well, get ready to drop."_ The pilot said, before Adam nodded to his crew, who got their weapons ready. As the door to the airship opened, Adam looked around at his crew. "Let's go." he said, before the crew nodded and leapt out of the airship, leaving Ryan and Adam alone. "You ready?" Ryan asked, before Adam smiled. "Always." he said, before both boys leapt out of the ship, landing on the forest floor below, before the ship flew off.

"So, which way is the target?" Riddick asked, before Goodwitch's voice came over the comms. _"About a mile or so north of your current position."_ she said, before Adam turned Deathcaliber into it's rifle form. "Alright, let's go." he said, before he turned around and came face to face with a Beowolf. "Son of a bitch!" He said, as the Beowolf roared. Raising Deathcaliber, he blew the Grimm's head off without a second thought. As the headless corpse of the Grimm fell to the ground, Adam turned to his crew. "C'mon. Let's get a move on." He said, before starting to walk off. Nodding, his crew followed him, but Team Talon hesitated. "You sure we can trust this guy, Ellie?" Riddick asked his team leader, who shrugged. "Glynda seems to, so I think we should give him a chance. Also, don't call me Ellie." She said, before starting to follow the crew. "Let's catch up to them." she said, before Carlisle and Riddick nodded, and followed her.

* * *

Eventually, the crew reached the target destination, after fighting through the Grimm in the forest. Currently, the crew were placed at different locations around the area. Keeping low to the ground, Adam looked out over the location, before Riddick's voice came over the comms. _"They built a base...into a mountain."_ He said, before Adam smirked. "Wouldn't that mean that this whole place can be your playground, Riddick?" he asked, before Riddick scoffed. _"Good point, kid."_ he said, before Adam smiled. "Alright, anyone got an idea as to how to get in?" he asked, before Ryan nodded. "Yeah, we could do the old fashioned method..." The boy in grey said, causing the crew members present to look at him. "We could just go through the front door." Smiling, Adam nodded. _"You gotta be kidding me."_ Elenora said down the comms, before Adam said, "Could work. Everyone, Ryan and I are going to clear the door. If you think we need it, come back us up.", nodded to Ryan, and both of the boys climbed to their feet. Grabbing Ryan, Adam used his Semblance to make both boys appear instantly at the door.

"You ready?" Adam whispered to his teammate, who smirked. "Must you ask?" Ryan asked, before Adam smiled. After Adam gestured to the other side of the door, Ryan went and stood at the other side. Raising a hand, Adam rapped hard twice on the door, before leaning against the wall. After a few seconds, the door opened, and a pair of soldiers came out. "See, told you. You're just hearing things, Brad." one soldier said, as the two men walked forward. "Shut it, Tony." The other man said, before Adam cleared his throat, drawing their attention. "Evening, lads." he said, before grabbing Brad and slamming him repeatedly into the wall, as Ryan slit Tony's throat from behind. After Adam finished with Brad, he let the body fall and said, "Sorry, mate.", before turning to where the crew were hiding, and saying, "Alright, you lot, you can come out now." After the crew entered the fortress, Elenora turned to Adam and said, "Well, guess I owe you an apology, Robertson." Shrugging, Adam said, "Just improvisation. You should try it sometime." Smirking, Carlisle said, "Well, I think we've just found your title, Adam.", causing the boy in question to look at him in confusion. "Well, since you've just taught us that it's okay to improvise, I'm calling you the Mentor from now on." Carlisle joked, before Adam smirked. "Mentor. Huh, I like that." he said, before he looked round.

"Anyone else think that this place is a bit...quiet?" Ryan asked, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, too quiet." The leader said, shouldering his weapon. "Keep an eye out." Elenora said, before a red dot appeared on Adam's chest. "Ummm, Adam?" Craig said, drawing his friend's attention. "What's up?" Adam asked, before Craig pointed to the dot. Looking down, Adam said, "Ah. Sniper.", causing his crew to look all around them. _"Well, as clever as the Dark Aura Incident portrays you and your friends, you're still as predictable as your brother said, Robertson."_ A voice boomed over the area. Gritting his teeth, Adam asked, "I presume that I am now talking to Carla Goldie?", before the voice chuckled. _"Correct. You know, your brother was the one who introduced me into the Talons. He was a good man. Tell me, how did he fail to kill you time after time?"_ it said, before Adam smirked. "He failed because he was a fucking psychopath. Also, I knew something he didn't." he said, making Carla pause for a second, before asking, _"And that is?"_ Spinning his sword in his hand, Adam said, "There's always a way out.", before shouldering the sword. _"But you're trapped, Robertson. And about to die."_ Carla said, before Adam smirked. "Yeah, we're trapped, but you know what, this trap has a great big mistake in it, a great big whopping mistake!" He said, causing Carla to ask, _"What mistake is that?"_ Ignoring her, Adam looked to Ryan. "Trust me?" he asked, before his friend nodded and said, "Of course." Next, he looked to Kayleigh. "Trust me?" he asked again, before his girlfriend nodded. "Always." she said, before Adam spun to Team Talon. "You three, trust me?" He asked, causing his three fellow SAIs to look at each other. "We've got faith in you, Adam." Elenora said, before Adam nodded. "Then get ready."he said, while loading Deathcaliber. "I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, run for that door there. On my signal." he said, before Riddick asked, "What signal?" Smiling, Adam held up Deathcaliber. "You won't miss it!" He said, before Carla's voice came back over the loudspeakers. _"You said there was a mistake I made, Robertson. Explain."_ She demanded, before Adam said, "A big, big mistake, really huge. Didn't anyone ever tell you there's one thing you never in a trap, if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you've got any plans on seeing tomorrow, there's one thing you never ever put in a trap!" He said, before Carla's voice scoffed. _"Which is?"_ As each member of the crew looked at Adam, he winked at Kayleigh before saying...

"Me."

...and pulling the trigger on Deathcaliber, sending an explosive round towards a nearby ledge, and the explosion sent a man flying. Immediately, the crew ran for the door Adam specified earlier, as Adam walked over to the man he had injured, who was currently flickering between visible and invisible. "Cloaking. Not bad," he said, before running his victim through the heart with his sword. "But useless against one with Aura Detection." he whispered into his enemy's ear, before removing Deathcaliber and leaving his victim to bleed out. Activating his Semblance, he sped over to his crew, and leapt through the door, allowing Carlisle and Riddick to close it behind him. As Team ARKS helped their leader to his feet, Elenora said, "Well, that was a gutsy move, Adam, but we're lucky it paid off.", causing Adam to smirk. "Like I said. Improvisation. Never fails to try it sometime. C'mon, we need that component." he said, before starting to lead the crew through the halls of the base.

* * *

After fighting through the base, during which the family got to see what the new Talon member's Semblances were, the crew reached the room where the component they were after was supposedly being held. "Locked." Ren said, trying the door. "Oh, Ren, haven't you learned by now? Nothing's ever locked." Adam said, before turning to Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, if you'd be so kind?" he asked, before the red-haired Amazon nodded. Stepping forward, she placed a hand on the door, and a second later, the entire thing was ripped from its frame, and tossed to the side. "Well done, Pyrrha!" Jaune said, causing his partner to blush. "Thank you, Jaune." she said, before the entirety of Adam's group facepalmed. _"She likes you, you fucking idiot, Jaune!"_ Was the thought that all of them shared. "Well, lovebirds, we should get in there." Adam said, causing his friends to blush, before he lead the group into the room.

Stepping up to a table in the middle of the room, the crew saw a small device, about the size of a human hand, placed in a case. "That must be the component." Riddick said, picking up the case. "Yeah, so let's get out of here, before we get into any more..." Libby said, before the door slammed shut behind them, causing them to turn round, coming face to face with Carla Goldie. "Trouble." she finished, before her brother scoffed. "Knew this was too easy." Adam said, before Carla smirked. "I must admit, Robertson, you surprised me with that move outside. But now, I'm going to kill you." she said, unsheathing her sword. Sighing, Adam withdrew his own weapon. "Guys..." he said, drawing his crew's attention. "Get out of here. I'll hold her off." he said, before their faces paled. "Not happening, Adam." Elenora said, taking a step forward, but a shot from Carla stopped her progress. "I'd suggest you take his advice. I only want Robertson. After I kill him, the rest of the team who murdered my brother is next." She said, before the crew looked to Adam, who nodded. Taking the cue, the crew ran out the room, leaving Adam and Carla alone.

* * *

"You're going to regret what you did to my brother, Robertson." Carla said, pointing her weapon at Adam, who she didn't know was priming a smoke bomb in his hand. "I'm not going to begrudge you the rage you're feeling, but, ask yourself this: Will killing me and my family bring your brother back?" The black-clad leader asked, before Carla faltered for a second. "No. But it'll make _me_ feel better." She said, before firing at Adam, who dodged the shot, before throwing down the smoke bomb, covering the entire room with a thick mist. As Carla struggled to see, Adam sheathed his sword, activated his Semblance, and unleashed a barrage of punches, which ended when Carla anticipated one of them and caught the fist. Twisting his arm, Carla made him fall to his knees, before raising her other hand and punching him in the side of the head, sending him sliding across the floor into a pillar. Growling, Adam picked himself back up, saying, "You know, your brother made the same mistake you are right now.", before Carla growled, and pulled him up, before throwing him into a wall, embedding him into it. "No more talking then." Adam said, before wrenching himself out of the wall, drawing his weapon as he landed on the floor. Raising his weapon as Carla brought her sword down, he repelled her attack, as his free hand went to his jacket. As his hand clasped round his target, he thought to himself, _"Do or die time.",_ before Carla's sword went flying in a clash of metal. As the blade embedded into the stone floor, Carla smiled at her opponent. "So you're resourceful, as well as persistent. Using a dead man's weapon to preserve your own life." she said, looking at Adam, who spun the two swords in his hands, one being his signature Deathcaliber, and the other being the blade previously wielded by his late brother, Nightsting. "Got it as a gift. I did help create it after all." he said, before spinning his new weapon again. "Very well." Carla said, yanking her sword out of the floor, before walking over to the other side of the room, and ripping a piece of piping off the wall. "Let's do this." Adam said, before the two lunged at each other...

* * *

The two combatants clanged their swords together, creating a shower of sparks as the metals clashed. Pushing her opponent's arm up, Carla kicked him backwards, causing him to slide across the floor, the wall cracking as he slammed into it. "Fine, then." He spat, as he flipped back onto his feet, before he sheathed his weapons, and cracked his knuckles. "Let's play." He said, before Carla shrugged, and sheathed her sword, before tossing the pipe to the side, cracking her neck. "Alright, let's go." She said, before gesturing Adam forwards. Immediately, the Huntsman blurred out of view, and grabbed Carla's arm, before slamming her into the floor. As he raised his foot to stamp on her, Carla pushed herself away from him, before rolling back to her feet, and leaping up, cracking her fist into Adam's head, sending him flying...

...Straight out of the window, making him land in front of his crew, who were just exiting the warehouse. As he struggled to his feet, Kayleigh ran over to him. "I'm fine, babe." He said, before he looked back at the window, where he saw Carla's silhouette disappear. "We gotta get outta here, now!" Riddick said, before Adam nodded. After regaining his balance, he said, "Riddick, quake them!", causing the boy to nod, and clench his fist, which caused the earth to start shaking. "RUN!" Adam yelled, as the base collapsed round them, causing his crew to run out of the courtyard. Turning back, he saw Carla leap from the window. Bowing to her mockingly, he turned and followed his crew out of the base, getting clear before it exploded behind them. Turning, they saw Carla standing in front of them. "Not getting away that easy, Robertson." Carla said, before Adam smirked. _"Get ready to run."_ He whispered to his crew, palming another smoke bomb as he did so. As he turned back to Carla, he said, "Sorry to disappoint, but I don't really plan on dying today.", before throwing the smoke bomb down, creating a thick cloud. When it died down, Carla could see the entirety of the crew were gone. "Shit!" She said, before turning round and walking off.

* * *

As for the crew, they had turned and ran all the way to the designated extraction point, where they had caught an airship that would take them back to Beacon. After touching down at the school, the crew disembarked, to see Glynda running up. "Well?" She asked, before Adam held up the case. "I believe this is what you were after?" He asked, as Glynda took the case from him, and looked inside. "This is it." She said, closing the case, before looking round the crew. "Well done, all of you." She said, before Adam switched his smirk to a scowl. "Glynda, if I may be so bold, fire it up, and find me Goldie." He said, before Glynda nodded. "Easy. Just give me at least...20 minutes." She said, before Adam sighed, and nodded, allowing her to leave. "What do we do in the meantime, Adam?" Ryan asked, before his leader shrugged. "I don't know." He said, before walking off, his crew following him into the library. As they waited, they all got chairs to sit on, and decided to converse among themselves.

After about 10 minutes, Adam's scroll went off. Answering the call, he walked over to the other side of the room, just as Glynda came in. "That's the component implemented. You can now use it to find Carla." She said, before Adam came back into view. "Alright, thanks for letting me know. I'll check it out. Alright, bye." He said, hanging up. "Who was that?" Ryan asked his leader, who said, "Your mother.", pocketing his scroll, before going over to a computer and logging in, bringing up a news feed. "Son of a bitch!" He growled, as he looked at the news feed, which showed a pair of graves, one of which had been dug up, with a strange symbol razed into the ground next to them. As he put his head in his hands, his crew came to stand around him. "Adam, please tell me the person I'm thinking of wasn't buried in that grave." Ryan said, before Adam nodded. "They were." He said, before growling. "What are you two on about?" Sun asked, before Adam sighed. "My worst enemy was in that grave." He said, causing the group to gasp. "Yep..." he said, looking at the screen...

* * *

"That's the place Jamie Robertson was buried. That's where I buried my brother."

* * *

 **A/N: Dun, dun, dunnn! Plot twist! And yeah, I'm going on a side tangent for a bit, but trust me, this will circle back to the conflict against Carla in due time. I'll see you all in Chapter 6 - Power of Fire.**

 **Madman out!**


	6. Power of Fire

**A/N: Welcome back to RoTA Vol. 2: Payback! Believe it or not, but I've had this and Chapter 5 sitting finished on my Kindle for the past while. And as I said last chapter, I was planning on uploading both after I finished WTBC, but screw it. Better uploading finished chapters when they're done, eh? Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Power of Fire**

"Wait, _Jamie_ Robertson? You mean the one who founded the Slicing Talons?" Riddick asked, his eyes narrowing when he saw Adam nod. "Yeah, that's the one." Adam said, clenching his fist on the table. "Adam, you okay?" Kayleigh asked, placing a hand on top of her boyfriend's. "Yeah, I'm fine. The people who took my brother's body better hope I never find out who they are, because I'm going to rip them apart." He said, before Glynda peeked over his shoulder. "Well, I'll be. They've finally come out of hiding." She said, before Adam looked to her. "You know that symbol?" He asked, before she nodded. "That symbol has popped up multiple times, but I always thought that the organization that it belongs to was a myth, seeing as we could never pin them down." She explained, before Adam raised an eyebrow. "Which organization is that?" He asked, before his Headmistress sighed. "They're a group of fire worshippers that go by the name 'The Sisterhood of the Flame'." She said. "Fire worshippers?" Riddick asked, before Glynda nodded, and sat down at another computer. "Correct. They believe in the 'holy power of fire', or something along those lines. They supposedly can do anything with it. And here's every time they've burned that symbol into the ground." She said, quickly typing away, before the crew heard a printer whirring, as a large number of papers spewed out, which Glynda picked up, and passed round the family.

* * *

"These are just the same symbol, repeated over and over. There's nothing worth using here." Riddick said, looking between the paper he was holding and Carlisle's. "Not exactly." Adam said, before he looked to Ryan. "What you on about, Robertson?" Elenora asked, before Adam smirked. "Alright, let me see yours." He ordered, before the woman handed over her paper. "Ryan, give me yours." He said, before his friend passed his own over. "Alright, Glynda, do you have a board I can use?" He asked, before the Headmistress nodded, and left the room, almost immediately returning with a whiteboard. "Alright, Adam..." she said, stepping back. "Have at it." She ordered, before the boy nodded. "Ryan, give me a hand." He said, before the two got to work. Meanwhile, Elenora walked over to Glynda. "What's going on?" She asked, before the older woman smiled. "You might want to watch this. He's onto something." She whispered, before Adam and Ryan stepped back. "Alright, listen up, you lot. Take a close look at those three symbols, and tell me if they've got any differences." Adam said, before the crew looked at the three symbols on the board. "Well, they've got white spots in different places, but that's just due to the printer, right?" Blake asked, before Adam shrugged. "Maybe..." he said, before walking up to the board, and ripping the first symbol off. Walking over to a table lamp, he picked it up, and held the paper under the beam, illuminating the table beneath. "Or they could be a method of hiding messages." He said, as his crew gazed in shock at the letters illuminated on the table. "Holy shit." Elenora said, before Adam smirked. "How did you figure that out?" She asked Adam, who smiled. "Oh, we've been sitting here talking, there's one thing I forgot to tell you. I'm brilliant!" He said, making the Talon team smile. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Adam?" Carlisle asked, causing Adam to wink at him. "So, if we burn a message into the ground, hidden in the symbol, we can communicate with this Sisterhood?" Riddick asked, before Glynda shrugged. "It's possible." She said, before Adam nodded. "Alright, so I suggest we get to work. We've got a Sisterhood to find."

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

"You sure about this, Adam?" Ryan asked, as Team ARKS stood on the cliff overlooking their work. On the ground below them, a large version of the Sisterhood's symbol had been poured using gasoline into the dirt. "Nope." Adam replied, before he turned to Kayleigh. "Light it up, babe." He said, before his girlfriend conjured a fireball, and threw it at the bottom of the symbol, which immediately ignited. Soon after, the whole thing was burned into the ground. "Right, we should get out of here." Shannon said, before Adam nodded. "Alright, then. Let's go." He ordered, before the four of them ran off.

* * *

 **Later on...**

"I hope I was right in doing that." Adam said, as the rest of his 'family' sat round the room. "I think we all do, Adam." Elenora said, before the door to the room burst open, and Glynda ran in. "Adam!" She called out, causing the black-clad leader to rise to his feet. "What's up?" He asked, before the woman held an envelope out to him. Taking it, Adam saw that there was a miniature version of the Sisterhood's symbol on the corner. Tearing the envelope open, Adam read the enclosed letter...

 _Adam Robertson,_

 _I would like to offer my congratulations on deciphering our cipher. Only you have been able to do so, and given what caused you to contact us, I would like to meet. Come find us in Forever Fall, and we will give you what you seek._

 _High Priestess of the Sisterhood of the Flame._

"Well, High Priestess of the Sisterhood. I'm honoured." Adam said, before folding up the letter and pocketing it. "Well, pack up." He ordered the 'family'. "We're going to Forever Fall."

* * *

 **A day later...**

"Alright, Adam, let me get this straight: We're out in the middle of a Grimm infested forest, trying to find the location of a group that may or may not actually exist, and for what?" Ruby asked, before Adam smirked. "I don't actually know, Ruby. You know I'm making this up as I go along." He replied, before he held up a hand, causing the crew to halt. "Damn." He said, as he overlooked the scene in front of him...

* * *

Built into the side of a cliff, there was an old, decrepit cabin, which looked like it had been inhabited by someone a long time ago, but the ceiling had caved in, and the garden was overgrown.

"Well, I feel sorry for the poor bastard who lived in there." Craig piped up, making Adam smirk. "Yeah. Well, let's meet the neighbours, shall we?" He retorted, before walking up to the house, whose front door swung open on his approach. "I don't like this, Adam." Elenora said, causing the leader to smirk. "What's the matter, Ellie? Scared?" He asked, before he saw Riddick smile, and Elenora growl. "Don't. Call me. Ellie." She said, getting a smirk from Adam. "Well, let's go." He said, unsheathing Deathcaliber, and entering the house, the crew following him immediately after.

* * *

Inside, the crew found a crudely made furniture set, coffee table, and kitchen. "Someone wasn't very good at their craft." Neo said, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, they kinda fucked it." He said, running his finger along the worktop. Looking at his hand, he saw no dust on his finger. _"Interesting."_ He thought to himself, before he heard Riddick say, "This place is a wash. Let's get out of here." Smirking, he rounded on his fellow SAI, but as he went to reply, Carlisle cut him off. "Riddick, there's more to every picture than meets the eye..." He said, looking to Adam, "...Am I right?" He asked, smiling at the nod he received. "Alright, Doc, let's see what you got." Adam said, planking himself on top of the worktop. "Alright, so if what I've learned from working with you for such a short time is worth anything, Adam, I wish to pose you a question..." Carlisle said, stepping over to a bookcase in the corner of the room. "And what's that?" Adam asked, before his SAI companion smiled. "If you're already working in a secret office..." he started, before ripping the bookcase off the wall, revealing a stairwell behind it. "Why hide the stairs?" He asked, dropping the bookcase. "Not bad, Carlisle. Not bad at all." Adam said, sliding off the worktop, and walking over to the top of the stairs.

"Alright, everyone. You stay up here. If I'm not back in at least an hour, bomb this place." He ordered, before his group gasped. "Adam, we're going down there with you!" Ryan said, but Adam held up a hand. "No, Ryan. You and the rest of them keep any Grimm away from here." He said, before his teammate nodded. "1 hour." Ryan said, setting his watch. "Get going." Nodding as he pulled up his hood, Adam used his Speed Semblance, and shot off down the stairs.

* * *

After running for a couple of minutes, Adam reached the bottom of the stairwell, where he saw a large, dark, wooden door built into the stone. Breathing heavily for a couple of seconds, he raised a hand to rap hard on the door, but he was caught off guard by the door being opened by a woman in a red hooded dress.

"Welcome, Adam Robertson. We are honoured by your being here." The woman said, as Adam lowered his hood. "Please, come in." The woman continued, as she stepped to the side, allowing the Huntsman to enter. Inside, Adam saw that he was in a ritual chamber, with the symbol of the Sisterhood engraved into the ground, and various other hooded women kneeling on the floor praying around a large fire. As Adam approached, the praying women looked up, and the woman at their head rose to her feet and walked over to greet him. "Adam Robertson, a pleasure! High Priestess of the Sisterhood of the Flame, at your service!" She said, shaking Adam's hand. "I must say, I wasn't shocked when I saw that you'd deciphered how we communicate. As the legends say, there is indeed more to you than meets the eye, _Mentor_." She continued, causing Adam's eyes to widen at the mention of his new title. "Oh, yes, did Glynda not tell you? We of the Sisterhood know all that occurs. The flames tell us everything." She said, gesturing to the fire.

"Yeah, as... _interesting_ as that sounds, I'm here because you stole something from me. I'd like it back." Adam stated, before the High Priestess nodded. "Certainly. We only took it as we knew it would gain us an audience with you." She said, making Adam smirk. "Really? Why?" He asked, causing the various members of the Sisterhood to laugh. "We know why you're really here, Adam. You don't just want him returned. You want him brought back." The High Priestess said, before Adam raised an eyebrow. "He's dead. He can't come back." He said, before the High Priestess smiled. "Fox Alastair was dead, then you found him and brought him back. Believe me when I say, it is possible to give you what you want. We only need an Aura." She said, before Adam hesitated for a second. "If what you say is true..." he said, raising a hand and summoning his ball of Aura, before he split it into two halves, both consisting of a Light and Dark Aura. "He can have half of my Complete Aura. Just let me give you a warning: If you're trying to fuck me over..." he warned, but the High Priestess shook her head. "Oh, I would never _dream_ of trying to trick you, Mentor. What would I have to gain? If the process fails, your Aura should return to you. If it succeeds, the half you retain should replenish the missing half." She said, before Adam nodded. "Alright, I'll trust you." He said, before the Priestess nodded. "Follow me." She said, leading Adam further into the caverns.

Following the Priestess into another chamber, Adam was confronted with a sight that shocked him: his brother Jamie's body, but instead of the hole in his chest that Adam had left when he ripped his heart out, there was a new heart connected to his body, and a skin graft covering the holes on his front and back. "So, what exactly happens?" Adam asked, before the Priestess turned to him, as some Sisterhood members came in, and kneeled next to the body. "Just place the Aura in his body when I signal you." She said, getting a nod from Adam. Smiling, the Priestess started to chant, and the Sisterhood members joined in. After a minute or so, the unlit braziers sprung to life, causing Adam to jump. "Do it now!" The High Priestess said, before Adam nodded, and stood over his brother's body. "Brother, I bid you return." He said, before he placed the Aura ball into his brother's chest, where it immediately disappeared. After a few seconds, the body started to jerk violently, as the scars on the skin grafts disappeared...

* * *

 **Back on the Surface...**

Looking to his watch, Ryan said, "Right, it's been 45 minutes. 15 more and we're blowing this joint to kingdom come." Nodding, the group continued keeping an eye out for Grimm, before Riddick looked back towards the cabin. "What's up, Riddick?" Elenora asked, before her fellow Talon kneeled down and placed a hand on the ground. "The earth. I felt something." He said, causing Ryan and Elenora to look at each other, just before they heard a crashing noise, and a dark shape exploded out of the cabin walls, and flew through numerous trees. "What the fuck?" Riddick asked, as the crew ran over to where the dark shape landed, where they were shocked to see Adam standing there, shoving his newly dislocated arm back into place. "Been a while since I've been hit that hard." The black-clad Huntsman said, before he was embraced by Kayleigh. "What did that to you?" She asked, before Adam nodded towards the cabin. _"That."_ Turning, the entirety of the family was shocked by who they saw standing there...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I, finally, formally introduce you to Jamie Robertson, my older brother. Welcome back to the land of the living, brother."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeaaaaaaahhh... I played that card. Now that Jamie's back, will he be an antagonist, as he was in Vol. 1, or will this story serve as a redemption for him? I guess you'll need to wait and see...**

 **And one last note, I'd like to draw your attention to a statement I made in a previous Author's Note for WTBC. I've said that I was working on a fanfiction wiki of sorts. I have now actually created that wiki, but not on this site. It's actually a Wikia. If you type "MadmanRoberto123 fanfiction wiki" into Google, it should take you to the wiki. There, you can find information on the various aspects of the series, and maybe some previews on upcoming stories... However, only information that is currently in my stories here will be posted there. Enjoy reading!**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys in Chapter 7 - Reunion.**

 **Madman out!**


End file.
